Second Chances Harry Potter
by Myssie 71
Summary: Chap three updated and Rating Has been Changed to Rated M For Mature Audiences Since The War is now over Harry realizes he misses Ginny desperately.. Will Ginny Take him back
1. Second Chances 1

Chapter One:

Second Chances

By Melissa

This story is based upon the Harry Potter Fictional Characters, This First story is dedicated to the one and only outragous writer J.K. Rowlings.

This story is taken place after the second Harry Potter Series of The Chambers of Secrets . Ana Nadine is my character everyone elses belongs to HP 

Harry's Journal

entry 01 pg 1.

Finally the fight is over I survived thru the destruction of Tom Riddle and Proffessor Snape , especially Lord Voldermort even though He was the same Person of Tom.

but thru the fight I lost two important People within the life , Proffessor Dumbledore and my GodFather Sirius Black. Im back in school now . Me, Ron, and Hermione are graduating in a month ,Now I am focusing on reconcilation my relationship with Ginny Weasley, she's not speaking to me at the moment But maybe if I gave in to her maybe she'll take me back . What can I say about her. She's Ron's Baby sister whats there to say , she was my life and still is. I had to let her go, I was afriad that Lord Voldermort would Get her again to get to me.. I had to let her go to protect her, I could not involve her again I knew She was my weakeness and still is, its funny though I still get choked up when I am around her, so does she, I remember the day I met her. she was so shy and still is a round me , i seriously have trouble speaking , I guess I am inlove with my Best Friends Sister.

Hermione is trying to convince me to talk to Ginny and Tell her how I feel about her , how can I , I get tongue tied, maybe someday i will tell her when the time is right.Now Ron and I were relieved that the fight was over with the man,

end of journal

They looked at each other as Harry given a sigh, " How's your Sister , asked Harry .

She's alright, But sill shaken up", said Ron.

" You Know when you are done with that Journal Im planning to read it, you know that", he added.

Harry smiled at Ron .

" My best Friend wants to read my journal" he said grinning.

Harry and Ron never hid anything from each other. and Ron was about to find out what He's been hiding.

" Ready to go", asked Ron.

Harry closed his journal as he placed it inside the drawer of his beside table as he stood as he smiled again to Ron.

" Yes I am, " he answered as he reached for his cloak as they waked out of the dormitory, Ron realized he had forgotten his wand as he stopped.

" My wand, I forgot my wand, why don't you head on and I'll catch up" said Ron.

"uhm Alright I guess," said harry .

Harry made his way thru the castle as he headed For Class Ron took a look back waiting for harry to disappear he made his way back inside into the dormitory as he walked over to his bed as she reached for his wand, he looked at Harry's nightstand as he went and opened the drawer and reached inside for the journal.

a he was serious about reading it and so he did, he noticed how his best Friend felt about his sister and smiled .

" If you only Knew Harry, If you only Knew" he laughed .

He closed the journal and placed it back into the drawer as he made his way out of the common room and straight to

Proffessor lupin's Dark Arts Class.

he ran as he was stopped by Sir Nicholas." Slow down", he called out.

Sorry Sir Nicholas", said Ron.

as he arrived in class , he made his way to sit beside Harry

" what took you so long," asked Harry

" I couldn't find my wand ," lied Ron.

" Glad you can make it to class Mr. Weasley," said Proffessor Lupin.

" Sorry i'm late Proffessor", said Ron.

hopefully you will catch up with the others", added lupin.

now walking over to his desk as he retrieved an extra parchement as he made his way back to Ron

" Yes , sir", answered Ron. as he looked over the questions. he noticed thy cointained ofwhat they had learned with a sigh relief he began to answer the questions, by the time he knew he was the first to finish with the parchement before anyone else as he gave a slight grin to the Porffessor Lupin other's finally managed to finish the exam as Proffessor decided to excuse them from class.

" Wow, once in a lifetime, you come to class late and you finish s test before us ," smiled Hermione.

"I'm just glad it wasn't about Gildroy Lockheart," He answered.

Harry Chuckled

"Oyi, Ronald Please leave the poor man alone,' said Hermione.

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked thru the corridors as they suddenly ran into Ginny and one of her Friends from HufflePuff her name was Ana but everyone called her Nadine.

" Oh Hey Ginny ", waved Ron

"Hello Ron, Hello Hermione,H...Hi Harry ', choked Ginny.

"Eh, uhmm ... Hello Ginny ", smiled Harry

" Aren't they a cute couple," smiled Hermione.

Nadine just laughed as she just stood there.

Ginny I better go, I don't want to be late for Class," said Nadine.

"Alright, I will talk to you later,' said Ginny.

"One of these days we are going to lock both of of you together in a dungeon for you both to talk", snickered Hermione.

"Wh..What?", said Harry and Ginny together.

"Oyi nevermind, come on Ronald I don't want o be late for Herbology, Don't be late Harry", said Hermione.

Harry looked at Ron then to Hermione as they walked away as he looked over to Ginny and smiled .

" Are you alright Harry ," asked Ginny.

"Yes I am fine ", said Harry

"No you aren't , come walk with me", said Ginny

"What's bothering you Harry?" Harry just sighed as he reached for her hand as he dragged her into an empty corridor.

" what are we doing here?asked ginny.

"This ", Harry bent his head and kissed Ginny and Held her close to his body.

"Ginny uhm, what Happened between us was my fault, I had to let you go, because I was afraid that Voldermort would get a hold of you to get to me, I didn't want any of them to use you I promised myself that I would protect you. I couldn't bare it if they had you again. and with my relationship with Cho Chang, it never lasted Ginny. I found out you had feelings for me, as I do you", explained Harry.

Ginny concentrated of what he was saying as she studied his face carefully.

"Harry , what are you trying to tell me," asked Ginny

" Uhm... never mind Lets get to class Before we are late,"he quickly changed the subject.

"Harry,"whispered Ginny as she grabbed his arm which made him turne to face her Face to face . only withone swift move Harry bent his headhead as he kissed her , he whispered between the kisses.

" I Missed You so much Ginny," He whispered

" And I missed you too Harry " she whispered in return.

yet again another kiss was given as this one left them both breathless.

I think we missed Herbology class," she whispered.


	2. Second Chances 2

Second Chances

Chapter 2

Reconcilation

Harry is determined to Get Ginny back into his life , but he's also determined to hid his affections for her Because of Voldermort

Will he ever Be destroyed

" Say you will forgive me Ginny , For all the things has happened between us," begged Harry

" You know most of the happenings were not your fault Harry, remember I was under Tom Riddle's spell, and I told you I was sorry about everything also" she began to explain.

"When i was under his influence , I had these dreams. they were odd, A man and a woman told me not to worry that I would be saved some how . then I heard your voice, I tried to wake but I couldn't. that's the night when you destroyed Tom Riddle. when i woke up I realized what I did wrong

when I saw you hurt I thought, I was going to lose you, But I saw fawkes landing between us and I saw him healing your wound, that night I had realized you are my weakeness like I am with you. I fought my feelings, I Knew I loved you but I had hide my feelings ,"

said Ginny.

" Ginny the fight is over," said Harry.

So he thinks its over. Questions were running thru his mind as he gave a thought as he hugged Ginny . " I know, but when you let me go, I knew you did it to protect me, all I wanted was to be with you ." Ginny don't cry please. " whispered Harry as he held her tightly in arms length . " You have me now and always will," he whispered.

Sniffles were heard as Ginny and Harry Looked around as they saw Nearly Headless Nick as he floated near them.

"Beautiful, Beautiful, Does this mean you both are back together" asked Headless Nick.

Harry laughed as he nodded to Nick .  
yes…. Yes were are Sir Nicholas', answered Harry.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed as they now held hands and made their way thru Hogwarts Corridors. Everyone Saw Harry and Ginny as whisperes Began roaming thru the Halls of the School.

Hermione and Ron saw Harry and Ginny as they both knew that it was meant to be with each other . especially for them. Ron saw his sisters happieness as he was also thrilled of her Being happy again.

" I told you Ronald. They were meant to be a couple", whispered Hermione.

Ron looked over to Hermione as he smiled. " Like Us" , he grinned.

Fred and George were also Surprised about the rumor, But the twins knew it was true. Harry Potter was now officially back with Ginny.

Everyone realized that love can stay strong for one they seriously Love.

Ron and Hermione walked as they both bumped into Harry and Ginny as they both smiled . " Going to dinner?" asked Ron.

" You bet, want to Join us?" asked Harry.

" Sure, " answered Ron.

Hermione and Ginny were talking as they looked at the guys and Walked into the Grand Hall For Dinner.

Everyone ate Dinner as they talked and gossiped to each other as they looked over to Harry and Ginny.

"I bet he will Marry when Ginny Finishes School." Whispered a Girl in the Hufflepuff Table .

" They look like a Cute Couple ", whispered another Girl,

That night They all made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room as The Twins were now Heading to bed as Ron and Hermione also said their good nights and kissed.

Harry and and Ginny smiled."Oyi get a room", smiled Ginny,

Ron and Hermione looked over to Ginny as they smiled.

"Good night you both," smiled Ron.

Ron and Hermione went upstairs together as they went into separate dormitories . Now Harry and Ginny were Left alone as they sat at the nearby Couch as they both looked into the fire .

Ginny Looked up to Harry as she kissed his chin to get his Attention,

Harry Looked at Ginny as he smiled .

"Are you alright? " she asked .

" Yes im fine, just thinking that's is all." answered Ginny as she smiled as she watched Harry walk over to her as he sits besides her.

br 

he watched Ginny as he smiled . "Its snowing outside " , said Harry as he broke the silence between them.

Ginny looked at Harry . "Harry do you ever think of the future?" she asked


	3. Second Chances 3

Harry Potter :  
Second Chances Part Three

By Melissa

Ron and Hermione went upstairs together as they went into separate dormitories . Now Harry and Ginny were Left alone as they sat at the nearby Couch as they both looked into the fire .

Ginny Looked up to Harry as she kissed his chin to get his Attention,

Harry Looked at Ginny as he smiled .

"Are you alright? " she asked .

* * *

Chapter Three

Ginny moved onto the floor as she now laid down there she looked to Harry as she now reached for his hand. he moved to her side a he smiled.

there he slowly laid his hand upon her petite tummy as he looked into her eyes.

there he kissed her.,as she now kissed in return.

"Love me Harry" whispered Ginny.

Harry Looked at Ginny as he rose to his feet, there he now reached for her hand,"not here,come on" whispered Harry as he now reached for his invisibility cloak.

they both now walked to the entrance as they made their way out as they now both hid.

"Where are we going Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry just smiled as he wanted to surprise her, "You will see" he said.

he walked with her until he came up upon the DA Room that they hid. "Go In" he whispered.

Ginny now entered as Harry now removed the cloak. she looked around,"I haven't been in here for quite sometime,"said Ginny.

she looked at Harry as he was now staring to her. he moved closely to her as he now removed her pony tail as he fixed her hair.

"Do me a favor Ginny?" asked Harry.

"What?" she smiled.

"Leave your hair down, it makes you look older" smiled Harry.

"I will"smiled Ginny.

There Harry gathered her hair as he placed his hands upon her cheeks as he now pulled her close to him as he now kissed her with passion.there he moved her to the sofa as he now laid her down. his hands now moved as they traveled to her blouse as he now began to unbutton it, Ginny's hands were now around his neck as they were kissing.

"Shit, how do you take these button's off baby" whispered Harry.

Ginny unsnapped her blouse as she now revealed her satin laced bra.

Harry got hard as he kissed between her breasts, as he now moved the straps from her shoulders as it now exposed her breasts.Ginny moved her hands to Harry's Pants as she now reached over to move his shirt as she now exposed his naked chest.

Again he kissed her hard and passionate, and intimately as his tongue now traced her lips, she slowly stuck her tongue out as he now sucked on it, there he stoppeds he move upon his knees as he was now removing her skirt and her nickers, Ginny moved up on a sitting postion as she began to remove his belt from his pants and unbuttoned his pants as she now yanked his pants down revealing his hard manhood.there she rubbed him as Harry arched his head back. there she slowly held it in her hand as she now began to move her hand in slow motion.

"Ohhh Ginny" he moaned.

she looked up to Harry.she now laid back as she parted her legs to give him easy access. "Ginny are you sure about this, we don't hav protection' said Harry. 

"I do"said Ginny as she showed Harry the condom as she now opened it and put it on him .

"Damn Baby, " Moaned Harry. there he now moved between her legs as he put her legs upon his shoulders as he now pushed himself inside her. "God she's even tighter than Cho" he thought.

Feeling Harry inside her as she looked to him, as she winced a bit she smiled. "Deeper Harry, I want you " whispered Ginny.

"I don't want to hurt you Ginny" said Harry.

Ginny laughed."I rather have you hurt me, I need you so much," said Ginny.

noticing that they were experiencing the pain and pleasure they were giving each other, Harry deepened his penitration deeper into Ginny.  
"Ohh yea right there baby" whispered Ginny.

Harry began to move in and out of her slowly as he wanted to be careful. but enjoying being inside her was making his manhood very thick and hard.

He now moved in and out as he now moved his waist in circular motion and shoved himelf so deep that it made her scream out. "Like that baby" he whispered.

Ginny Nodded. "Want more baby" whispered Harry.

again she nodded as he went few more times circular motion and shoved himself deep inside her,Ginny arched her body to his as he continued shoving himself deeper and shooting his seed, he was now relieved that they had protection. but Harry wanted Ginny carrying his baby. as he didn't even give a thought about that.

Harry moved faster and kept up with his and Ginny's pace as he now moved her legs into a v shape, there she felt the wetness between her legs as she now kept her legs open with her hands upon her legs. there Harry pulled himself up on his hands and knees as he now moved in and out of her.

"Damn she's sooo damn tight" he thought as he now filled her with her seed, but the protection was in the way.

"Damn baby you are tight" said Harry.

"Just for you Harry" she breathed heavily.

"She never slept with Dean " he thought.

they were still on the sofa as Ginny wiggled herself off of it as Harry now met her on the floor.

He continued non stop, his erection was hard and wanted Ginny.

"Oooo HARRY!!" screamed Ginny.

No one could of Heard that as he rode her. "Oooooo GINNY!!!! YOU ARE SO TIGHT!" he screamed as he pounded his very thick hard manood soo deep that the rubber broke.

he smiled as he just continued pounding her feeling his seed going into her.

" dont stop Harry"

"Hell I won't Ginny, damn baby why did we wait for soo long for this" said Harry.

"Damn it Ginny, You feel tight " said Harry.

there he noticed her breasts bouncing up and down as his mouth now claimed a nipple into his mouth as he was doing her.

Ginny gasps as she felt his mouth on her breast.

Harry suckled her breasts as he suckled both of them,

he now fell upon Ginny's chest with his member inside her.

wthin moments Harry exploded. Ginny and harry now both laid down as they were both brething heavy.

"Wow that was amazing" sad ginny

"very amazing" said harry as he kissed Ginny on her back


End file.
